


Next time it's my turn!

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, I have no shame, I haven't wrote smut in forever, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, karkat tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has enough and has his way with a sleepy half naked John ~ nothing more then that. </p><p>I hope my followers like this ~ just for you guys! Please comment and kudo if you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time it's my turn!

Your knees ache and your arms hurt as you push up and down on him. Your nook tightens and squeeze's around John's hardened cock as you ride him. He was screaming earlier but John's silent now, biting his lip and holding back moans. You lean down biting his bloody abused neck with your pointy teeth and plump full lips, tender after sucking him stiff.

  


\--------------2 hours ago-----------------  
You're Karkat Vantas and you're sick of John's taunts. I'm not a homosexual he says, I don't like guys he says! You spit on the ground angry and frustrated, full of black feelings. You feel the tip of your bulge push out and rub against the rough fabric of your pants. Today you had a plan, and boxers would have gotten in the way. 

  


You sit in darkness creeping closer to the edge of John's bed where he sleeps. With one swift movement you blindfold him tying the knot before pushing him against the wall face first. Lucky for you he slept in his boxers.

  


" Owww! Fuck who's there? Let me go!" He struggles and you remain quiet. Moving both his hands together behind his back you hold him down with one hand. Using your free hand you unzip your jeans letting them fall to your bent knees as you kneel holding him up against the wall.

  


" W-what was that? What are you doing!?" His voice sounds shaky as he thrashes trying to break free, but it's no use, trolls are clearly better then humans. You're smiling, using your free hand to down his boxers as well, letting them fall the same as your jeans. You rake your claws along the right side of his ass gripping him roughly making him gasp loudly." L-let go! You're going to make me dirty! I-I don't want this! Please ! I'm saving myself for someone!"

  


You growl in frustration, perhaps jealousy . He obviously doesn't like guys so there's no way it could be you. He stiffens from fright at the growl shutting his mouth sobbing quietly. 

  


Leaning forward you bite into his neck hard.- mine- is the only word going through your mind as you suck roughly at the tender flesh making him squirm beneath you. You feel his pulse quicken through the veins of his wrists as you pull back lapping at the blood dripping down his fragile neck.

  


You push his legs apart with one hand. He instantly fights trying to keep his legs closed earning a scratch along his inner thigh, making him yelp loudly. He lowers his head letting his cheek rub against the wall in defeat panting roughly. You can tell by the way the cloth dampens that he's crying.

  


Good he can fucking cry if he wants too, you already shed your fair share of tears over him, it's only fair.

  


Your bulge flicks against his tight puckered entrance making him shudder. " W-What the fuck is that!!!? D-Don't put it in me! I haven't even touched there!" You let out another deep throaty growl making him silent. The tip of your bulge stretches bringing the end into a point in order to squeeze in, almost like a really long tongue that's wider at the base getting smaller as you look up the length. It pushes against his entrance slithering in, making John whimper loudly. " It hurts ! Pull it out!" He says it hurts yet his back arches and his toes curl . You grin at John's feeble attempt to make you stop, pushing in further.

  


You go for his neck again kissing him their softly as you push your bulge in fully. You stay still feeling him adjust, your bulge curls and writhers inside of him making him release a delicious shaky moan. It was soft and hardly audible but it was a moan regardless.

  


You catch yourself before you moan, overcome by the feeling of his hot inner walls wrapping around your bulge. Your bulge curls and flicks against that special spot again making John whimper and moan. His dick pushes against the wall awkwardly as you thrust into him, flushed red, hard and throbbing, practically begging for attention , but that can wait for now. 

  


You angle yourself and try hard once again to hit that spot, it doesn't take long for John to moan loudly, reduced to a whimpering panting mess. You can tell he's close so you thrust harder moving your hand from his hip to his mouth, he gladly took your fingers sucking on them already lost in the pleasure.

  


Leaning slightly you bite into the other side of his neck feeling him stiffen and release, spraying his genetic material all over the wall, his stomach, and the corner of his sheets. His hands are slack, he's too tired to fight so you flip him around sitting him on his ass back against his pillows letting go of his hands to remove his boxers fully. 

  


He doesn't even attempt to remove the blindfold or fight you so you remove the remains of your pants around your knees, kicking them off and too the floor. " Why are you doing this?" John's breathing softly still clearly dizzy. You take the opportunity to kiss him deeply. John blushes darkly kissing back slightly. 

  


You pull back and smile as he's left gaping at you clearly too tired to close his mouth. You eye his spent member and lick your lips leaning down to lap at his soft dick. You purr at the taste and John gasps. " P-please wasn't t-that ahhh mmmmnn fuck wasn't that enough! ....oh fuck." He groans feeling you take him deep into your mouth.

  


Your nook drips and aches feeling him begin to stiffen in your mouth. " I .... Fuck I just came. Mmmm ahhh...watch your teeth .....mmmm damn that's warm." He gasps and bucks into your mouth when you flick your tongue under the head almost making you choke. You pull up and off of him panting only to dive back down onto him taking him fully holding your breath as you stroke him with your throat." H-HOLY SHIT!" He moans loudly tilting his head back. You hear his breath quicken and lift off him kissing the slit once licking your abused lips before pulling back from his throbbing member.

  


He makes a small needy whimper at the loss then turns his head ashamed that he's enjoying this. Using two fingers you spread your nook lowering yourself carefully onto the tip of John's member. 

  


Once the tip is inside you have the bright idea to slam down on him, impaling yourself on his stiff thick member, making you yelp loudly covering your mouth with one hand.  
It actually hurts! Your nook is being stretched too far and everything's now becoming painful. You take this moment to reach up pulling your sweater off tossing it to the side. 

  


John is still, his mouth open as the tip of his tongue sticks out to greet you. You take this moment to give him an open mouth kiss. Your tongues clash in a battle over territory. His tongue scrapes against your teeth, you can taste blood, he must have cut himself. Instead of pulling back John continues to kiss you back suddenly bucking up into you . "Ahhh fuck." You cover your mouth and to your surprise he breaths a shaky " s-sorry." You kiss him again praying he didn't hear you and he kisses you back enthusiastically. 

  


You rock your hips not feeling any more pain. Instead you're rewarded with a light tingling sensation. You lift yourself feeling his stiffness scrape at your insides. You felt so empty once lifted so you push back down filling your nook to the brim with thick , hard human dick. You grunt picking up the pace looking between the two of you to watch him thrust into you. You feel full and connected, yet distant. You want him to look at you and you want him to love you. But he doesn't love you back, so you settle for black. Loving him anyway.

  


You lap at his neck starting a normal pace. After a while of that you find yourselves both sweaty and panting. " Please....Harder...f-faster."

  


You blush darkly riding John faster trying hard not to moan only breathing roughly as you struggle for air.

  


Your knees ache and your arms hurt as you push up and down on him. Your nook tightens and squeeze's around John's hardened cock as you ride him. He was screaming earlier but John's silent now, biting his lip and holding back moans. You lean down biting his bloody abused neck with your pointy teeth and plump full lips, tender after sucking him stiff.

  


You don't know how long it's been but it feels amazing as him and you thrust together. Your bodies moulding perfectly rubbing your stomachs together, your bulge being stroked from your constant rocking against each other almost pushes you over the edge. You purr loudly not sure when you stopped purring and let go a loud moan feeling yourself close. John stops bitting his lip parting them enough to moan loudly along side you. " I-I'm gunna cum!" Your heart flutters and you rock your hips harder and faster drawing another moan from both of you as you cum together.

  


You grip your bulge as you pump out material coating John in red. You take your free hand to prop open John's mouth with two fingers to spray inside, watching him swallow your cum and tongue your fingers. Lucky for him that he was wearing the blindfold. Other wise his eyes would have been covered like the rest of him.

  


You sit still breathing trying to calm yourself feeling him finish filling you. You take a few moments relaxing letting yourself calm down. 

  


" Karkat?......that is you isn't it......  
I'm not mad... If anyone else I would. Just please let me see you."

  


You swallow the lump in your throat. " It's .... It's me."  
You take off the blindfold with shaky fingers, scared of his reaction. 

  


His blue eyes look you over, he swallows and twitches inside you making you blush darkly. Your ashamed over what you've done and-"Karkat....I.... I'm really glad it's you." 

  


"Why?" Your voice is husky and shaky. "B-because...I was saving myself for you." 

  


" But... You ... Don't like guys." 

  


" Ya... I lied... And wow did I ever enjoy myself..." * he places both hands on your hips leaning forward to kiss you softly. Your taste still lingers on his lips. It's not a bad taste so you kiss back. " Even though what you did is wrong ... Very wrong. I couldn't help but get excited. It was really thrilling . I felt bad for enjoying it as much as I did ... But then I thrusted up and you spoke ~ after that I no longer felt bad. I really wanted it. We... We have to do this again." You stare at him dumbfounded. That terrible anxious feeling melts away and you're left with confusion and arousal. 

  


" Next time... Can I surprise you?" He grins ear to ear. It's that same look you've seen him flash before he executes his pranks. " I." You can't think of what to say next, your bulge twitches inside your sheath. " I... I wouldn't mind that...." John runs one finger through the cum dripping down his chest to lick it clean.

  


 

"So Karkat.... Wanna go again"?....,


End file.
